A Little Twist
by lmdauby92
Summary: Emily is just an ordinary girl but her entire life is about to change as she heads off to Hogwarts. This is my version of what it would be like if Harry had a twin. Please read and let me know what you think!(told from Emily's pov)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

I was sitting in my bedroom reading when the doorbell rang on the 30th of June. I heard my mother greet the person at the door and invite them inside. There was a lot of quiet talking for a long while. I strained my ears to hear what was being said but I couldn't hear anything the hushed voices were saying until my mother called back the hallway to me.

"Emily, honey" she called "could you come out here please?"

"Coming mom!" I called back, glad that I didn't have to eavesdrop any longer, not that it had been doing any good. I got off my bed, carefully marking my place in my book and placed it on my bed. I took a glance in the mirror at my dresser, my blonde hair laid in waves against my slight shoulders, my eyes were a jungle green. I ran my fingers through my hair before walking out into the living room.

Sitting in the arm chair right next to the front door was a man. He had sandy blonde hair with premature gray streaked through it making him look much older than what he was. He was tall and thin with a few scars littering his thin face. He looked like he was wearing some kind of robe which had patches scattered all along the fabric as if he had been wearing them for many years. At the sight of me his scarred face broke into a contagious friendly grin as he stood up with his hand outstretched to me.

"Ah! Emily! So good to finally meet you, my name is Remus Lupin" he said as we shook hands.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Lupin" I said respectfully trying not to stare at this man's odd appearance.

"Please! Just Remus will do, Mr. Lupin was my father" he paused to observe me as if looking for something he couldn't see. His face gave way to a small look of disappointment as he seemed to take in my appearance, but the look disappeared as quickly as it had appeared as he smiled cheerfully "I suppose you're probably wondering why I'm here" He said as I looked at him curiously. "Well there really isn't any easy way to explain this." He muttered, but pulled out an envelope and handed it to me.

In green ink the letter had my name and a very precise address, right down to which bedroom I slept in. I turned the envelope over, revealing the wax seal that had some kind of crest on it with the word Hogwarts written in the middle of it. Shakely I opened the envelope and pulled out the letter, my hands shaking in anticipation.

 _Dear Ms Bowman_

 _I am pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of witch craft and wizardry, by return owl please inform us if you will be attending._

 _Sincerely_

 _Professor McGonagall_

As I read the letter out loud I glanced at my mother in shock, flabbergasted I put the letter down still looking at my mother.

"How?" I asked

"Honey, do you remember how I told you that a man gave you to me when you were a year old?" I nodded I had known for a long time that I was adopted "Well he had told me that someday you may get a letter like this but he told me not to tell you until that time came. Sweetie you're a witch. Your real parents were magical."

"Best pair of wizards I knew." Remus said as he cleared his throat and smiled at me sadly.

I still blinked at him in disbelief "How could I possibly be…" I asked

"Have you ever done anything that you couldn't explain? Made things happen without meaning to?"

"Well I did turn one of my classmate's hair pink when she was picking on me" I ventured to say

"Remember you somehow made the cookie jar fly off the counter when you were too little and couldn't reach it?" my mother said and I nodded "But honestly she hasn't done too much. I think Dumbledore put a suppression charm on her before he left her with me so we wouldn't have to move as much if she made things happen." My mother said to Remus who nodded.

"I'm sure he did" Remus said "I will have to remind him to take it off as soon as she arrives at Hogwarts. I believe he wanted to speak with her anyhow on the first day of term."

I watched the conversation for a while, still processing the fact that my mother had been hiding this secret from me for a long time. I wondered how she knew so much about this world. I made a mental note to ask her sometime. Remus turned his attention back to me.

"Someone will be coming to pick you up in a month, after you have had time to settle in a bit at your new house. I believe it will be Hagrid coming to take you for your supplies" Remus said kindly "I'm afraid I'm a bit busy to take you, but there will be no need to have money to buy school supplies, your mother and father made sure that was taken care of. Hagrid will have the key to the vault."

"We're moving?" I asked in surprise

"Yes we are it'll be more convenient to get you to the train and to get your supplies. Your school is overseas dear" my mother said

"Oh," I said

Remus looked at his watch. "Oh my I have somewhere I need to be, if you have any questions between now and July 30th I'm sure Hagrid would be more than willing to answer some of them." Remus said, standing up and giving me a small smile "I am sure we will see each other again, it was very nice meeting you." He said shaking my hand briefly. He nodded to my mother before turning on his heel and with a small *pop* he was gone.

"Whoa" I said "I cannot wait until I can do that. Think they teach you that your first year?" I asked excitedly.

My mother chuckled as she shook her head.

I placed my hands on my hips and looked at her cautiously "How did you know about magic?" I asked

"Oh" My mother said "My best friend from years ago went to a magic school, unfortunately she died at the hands of another wizard about two weeks before Dumbledore brought you to me."

"Oh" I said softly

"Why don't you go start packing, we leave in 3 days" my mother said with a small smile nudging me towards my bedroom.

I threw a smile over my shoulder before heading in the direction she had pushed me.

And theres the end of the revised first chapter, yes, Emily has blonde hair for now but I do have a reason for that and it will be revealed in future chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

I know, I know, Its been a long time since I updated any of my stories, I do apologize for the long wait But here it is, the second chapter of the book. Make sure you go back and read Chapter One if you haven't already, as I actually rewrote that as well. Please enjoy and let me know what you think!

Chapter 2

The next couple days were a blur, my mother and I managed to pack everything we needed and before I knew it we were boarding the plane to make the journey to our new home. It was the longest 10 hours I had ever endured and I was sure I was driving my mother crazy.

"Mom…" I started but she cut me off exasperated.

"No Em, we are not there yet." She said as she checked her watch "We still have 3 hours til we get there and then we have another 2 hour drive from there."

I huffed. "This is taking forever" I stated. "Do we really have to stay at a hotel when we get there?"

"Yes dear, It will be 11 o'clock at night when we get to the London airport, I will need to get some sleep before we drive to the house." She said patiently "Besides that we will still need to unpack."

I huffed in disappointment. I was anxious to get to our new home, almost as anxious as I was to get my first glimpse of the magical world. I didn't know what to expect, I had left all my friends and everything I knew in that little town in Pennsylvania. But this is where I came from, my heritage lay in that magical world and I was excited to see where my parents came from and where they went to school.

"Honey, we will be all moved in soon. Then you have that trip to go get your school supplies to look forward to." My mother smiled at me and I nodded sitting back in my seat to gaze out the window of the plane and before I knew it I had drifted off and soon my mother was shaking me awake to get off the plane. We gathered our carry on and picked up our luggage in the airport. My mother called a cab and we arrived at the hotel about 15 minutes later. The moment my head hit the pillow, I fell asleep, dreaming of flying motorcycles and bright green lights.

The next morning I woke up to a rush of excitement. It was only 6 am but I was already bouncing off the walls as my mother and I made our way down to the restaurant attached to the hotel for breakfast. I could barely stay seated through breakfast, making my mother scold me light heartedly.

"Emily, if you don't sit still I'm going to glue you to the seat." She chided

"I sorry mom," I said grinning at her taking another bite of my toast.

We finished the breakfast and soon my mom and I loaded our stuff into the car my mother rented for the time being until our car arrived by boat.

After two hours of driving I finally spotted the sign I had been waiting to see. In bold letters read the name 'Privet Drive'.

"Help me watch for number 6 hon." My mother said as she scanned the houses as we drove by.

I yelped with excitement as I spotted the number we were looking for "I see it! I see it!" I said pointing excitedly at the house. There was nothing special about it. It looked exactly like the rest of the houses on the block, but I was excited that we had finally arrived at our new home.

My mother pulled into the drive way and as soon as she put the car in park I jumped out of the car and made a beeline for the door and wondered inside. It was simple. Perfect even for my mother and I. I turned and smiled at my mother who smiled back and pushed me gently towards the stairs.

"Why don't you go pick out your room sweetie?" she said "I'll start unloading the car"

I flashed her a grin and took the stairs two at a time until I got to the landing. First door on the left was small, that would make the perfect study for my mother. I walked down the hall the bathroom was on the right and the master bedroom was on the left. I finally reached the end of the hall and opened the last bedroom door. Perfect I thought. With a little help I could really make this room feel like home. I crossed the room and looked out the window closest to the street. I seen my mother struggling with one of the boxes. And then my eyes caught sight of a young boy who looked to be my age. It looked like he was doing some kind of weeding in one of the gardens. 'that's good' I thought to myself 'at least I can maybe make some friends for when I'm not at school.' I hurried down the steps and out the door to help my mother.

"Did you pick out your room sweetie?" she asked

"Yeah, it's the one all the way at the end of the hall. Could we maybe paint it? The whites a little bland." I said scrunching up my nose, making her laugh. I glanced over to see the boy had looked up with his bright green eyes, looking at me curiously. I gave him a small wave, which he timidly returned.

My mother glanced over her shoulder before returning her gaze back to me and flashed me a smile "Making friends already are we." She said as we headed back into the house, each of us carrying a box.

I woke up on the third morning, overjoyed to know that all of our unpacking was done and I could get out and explore the town. I rolled myself out of bed and got dressed in jeans and a t-shirt before heading downstairs.

I walked into the kitchen to my mother making pancakes with a plate bacon already sitting on the table.

"Good morning sweetheart" she greeted as I sat down.

"Good morning mom," I said grabbing a piece of bacon off of the plate.

"What are you planning to do today?" she asked, turning her attention back to the stove.

"Well I was thinking about walking around the town, you know, might as well get to know the area a bit." I said. "I was kinda hoping I could make some friends to hang out with when I'm home from school." I ventured to say.

"Just remember don't mention.." she started

"That I'm a witch. I know mom. " I smiled. "It will be fine. I promise."

She smiled. "I know honey, Im just reminding you. That poor boy, what is he doing out so early in the morning." She said as she looked out the window towards number 4.

I peered out the window, following her gaze and seen the black haired boy, weeding once again. "I think my first stop will be to go say hi to him. He looks like he could use a friend. I have yet to see him doing anything fun." I said as I wrinkled my nose. I ate my breakfast in a hurry before pecking my mother on the cheek and dashing out the door. I hesitated before walking over to the black haired boy. Would he want to be bothered? He cant possibly be having fun. I walked forward stopping just a small distance away from the boy.

"Excuse me," I started softly, so I didn't startle him. He turned around his bright green eyes looking at me curiously. Green eyes… I had seen eyes like that before, the shape and color, but where? "Good morning," I said brightly, offering him a kind smile. "I'm Emily, I just moved into number 5 a couple days ago." I said pointing my thumb at the house behind me.

"I'm Harry," he said with a shy smile "Welcome to the neighborhood."

"Thanks," I said "So I couldn't help but notice but you've been out here almost every day since I arrived, would you be able to show me around the neighborhood sometime?"

"Erm…" He looked awkwardly toward the house. "I have some chores that I have to do for my Aunt but maybe I could come over later?"

"Um sure," I said with a smile.

"I should be done here around noon." He said "Shall I come over then?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course" I smiled with a small wave I walked back to the house.

It seemed to take the afternoon forever to come and soon it was 12 heading on 1pm and I was starting to think that Harry wasn't coming and then around 12:45 I heard a soft knock on the door. I dashed down the stairs two at a time and opened the door, it was Harry.

"Hi," I said brightly "I wasn't sure if you were coming or not."

He gave a sort of grimace "My aunt had a few more things for me to do other than the garden. I'm sorry." He said earnestly peering at me hopefully.

"No problem" I said "Have you had lunch yet? I think my mom has some leftovers from earlier."

"Thank you but I'm fine" he said before glancing behind him "So what would you like to see first?" he asked

I grinned "Anything worth seeing in the neighborhood." I said "Hang on I turned and called to my mother "I'm heading out with Harry!"

"Alright sweetie be home in time for dinner! Bring Harry too!" she yelled back from somewhere in the sitting room.

"Alright lets go." I said and so we started down the street, Harry pointing out different things as we walked gradually the conversation started getting more personal as he started to open up to me.

"So where are you from?" Harry asked curiously "I mean of course, you don't have to tell me…" He trailed off.

I smiled softly at him, he really was a sweet, soft spoken boy. I liked him already I felt some kind of connection starting between the two of us. "I'm from the United States. Mom and I moved here so I could attend the ummm… Boarding school she picked out for me. None of the schools over there seem to suit her." I lied, I felt bad for lying so early in a friendship, Harry gave me a look that told me that I hadn't succeeded in my fib.

"That's cool, I'm off to Stonewall this year. My cousin is going to Smelting's." He said gloomily "Only bright side is I don't have to put up with Dudley."

"I take it you two don't get along real well." I said

"Not at all… My cousin…. Well …. He's well….kind of a bully, kind of the reason I don't have any friends." Harry said he gave me a hopeful smile "But maybe that will be different while he's at Smelting's."

I gave Harry a sad smile. "Unfortunately my school is located somewhere in Scotland, I'll be taking a train from Kings Cross Station on September 1st" I said sadly and felt even worse at his down cast face "But I can write to you! I'll write to you often." I promised which seemed to make him cheer up a bit we had just reached a playground, Harry and I both took a seat on the swings and enjoyed the rest of the afternoon talking and getting to know one another with a sense of a growing bond between the two of us that I was sure would not be broken even after I went to school. Yes, I was liking this place very much.


End file.
